


Un Angel a la Antigua

by SucreBoy



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Queer Eye tries to help Aziraphale (Good Omens), Tags May Change, it doesn't go well
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SucreBoy/pseuds/SucreBoy
Summary: Queer eye es llamado por uno de los vecinos de Aziraphale, ella quiere ayudarlo ya que en las ultimas semanas lo ha visto muy estresado y ve esto como una oportunidad para ayudar a el querido Sr. Fell que es tan amable como un ángel, literalmente.Lo que ella no sabe es que esto, eventualmente, terminara en un desastre.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale (Good Omens) & Queer Eye, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley (Good Omens) & Queer Eye
Kudos: 13





	Un Angel a la Antigua

**Author's Note:**

> No pude aguantarme las ganas de escribir esto. Es mi primer fanfic así que intentare hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, si tienen sugerencias pueden comentarlas.  
Quisiera publicar esto en ingles (probablemente lo haga) pero dudo que mi capacidad con el idioma me lo permita, pero aun así intentare.

En un auto, el grupo de Fab 5 se dirige a su hotel después de un agotador viaje desde Estados Unidos a Londres, Inglaterra. Hace poco habían recibido una solicitud de una mujer que quería ayudar a un adorable librero de su comunidad que últimamente no se había visto en su mejor época, la historia había sido lo suficientemente interesante para prevenir la atención de los chicos y decidir viajar desde América a Londres, lo cual no había sido sencillo después de pasar horas en un avión.

Llegaron al hotel donde se hospedarán para poder descansar después del agotador viaje, para poder comenzar a ayudar a quien necesite con la mejor energía del mundo.

" Muy bien chicos!" llamo Jonathan la atención del resto con su alegre y cantarina voz. "Esta semana hemos viajado desde América a Londres para poder ayudar a nuestro nuevo amigo, Zira Fell." anuncio con una voz positiva al resto del Fab 5 quienes hicieron alboroto respecto a ello.

" El Sr. Fell tiene una librería en Soho, sus vecinos no saben con exactitud su edad, pero él ha estado en esa calle por más de que la gente puede recordar. Comentan que el aparece en todas y en cada uno de los eventos de caridad y siempre deja una gran cantidad en todos los eventos que asiste; dicen que es el ángel de Soho porque en todos los lugares que aparece siempre le trae alegría y suerte a las personas con las que se encuentra. Además, parece ser que él es gay." comento Jonathan haciendo una breve descripción que le había sido envidad, viendo como los demás se ponían ansiosos y alegres de poder ayudar a los demás a mejorar. "Entonces estaremos trabajando con un abuelo gay, eso suena interesante.” Agrego Karamo.

" Es lo mismo que estaba pensando, ojalá me pase su secreto." comento Jonathan con una risa algo cómplice. "Bueno, fue nominado por su amiga y vecina, Olivia. Quien ha notado que últimamente que Zira ha estado estresado y ansioso, no asistiendo a los eventos o incluso lleno a sus tiendas y restaurantes favoritos, siendo el un amante de los dulces y la comida en general." continuo Jonathan. " Entonces significa que nuestra querido Antoni la tendrá fácil. ¿No lo creen chicos?" Jonathan pregunto con un todo algo dramático, ganándose una risa de los demás miembros del grupo.

"Al parecer, Zira está completamente desactualizado así que es más que probable que no nos conozca chicos. Llegaremos de sorpresa." Finalizo Jonathan. "Creo que eso significa más trabajo para mí." dijo con un tono un poco dramático France mientras así un puchero, faltando poco para llegar a su destino.

Mientras tanto, en una librería en medio del bullicio se encontraba el Sr. Fell, volviendo a organizar con centésima vez el orden de sus libros, después de que Adam había reiniciado el universo y agregado nuevas obras a su colección, aun no sabia donde colocar aquellos libros con exactitud.

Pero hoy se encontraba con un buen animo en particular, hoy se encontraría con Anthony para poder una charla agradable en su espacio, no habían podido tener una charla adecuada después de todo el asunto del intercambio de cuerpos; pero hoy estaba decido, mas de lo que ha estado en sus 6000 años de amistad con Crowley, que hoy lo que confesaría este sentimiento que ha conservado desde que se encontraban en aquella iglesia y fue emboscado por impostores.

Aziraphale siguió acomodando sus libros, esperando alegremente a que marcara la hora para la llegada de Crowley, sin saber el torbellino de situaciones que estaban a punto de suceder o el sospechoso automóvil que acababa de estacionarse frente a su librería.


End file.
